


Dolce de l Amour

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Discipline, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Notes: Dedicated to Nick on his birthday and Ruth, still waiting for her Katrina storyTime Frame: After Sweet Things





	Dolce de l Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Part of the Sweet Stuff universe

Time Frame: After Sweet Things

Notes: Dedicated to Nick on his birthday and Ruth, still waiting for her Katrina story

* * *

Title: Dolce de l Amour

 

Author/Pseudonym: Ursula

 

Fandom: X Files

 

Pairing: Mulder/Skinner/Krycek

 

Rating: Adult Slash

 

Status: Finished and thanks to Linda Amazon X for speedy beta

 

Date Posted: 06-22-06

 

Archive: FHSA

 

E-mail address for feedback: Fan4Richie or Ursula4X@aol.com

 

Classification: Snippet

 

Series/Sequel: Is this story part of a series: La Dolce Vita

 

Disclaimers: No profit, fan fiction for fun

 

Notes: Dedicated to Nick on his birthday and Ruth, still waiting for her Katrina story

 

Warnings: Slash

 

Time Frame:

 

After Sweet Things

 

 

OooOooO

 

It was so bright; the sun dancing off the waves nearly blinded Alex as he struggled to drag his unconscious lover to shore. With only one arm, it seemed impossible. Every instinct told him to let go, to let Mulder slide below the waves. Love was stronger. They would live or die together.

 

Even as Alex kicked his way to shore, his strong legs starting to cramp from exertion and cold, his thought went to Walter, his Master's Master. He had never meant to love Walter Skinner. It seemed impossible with all the agony between them, the beatings, the betrayal, the language of brutal domination and unwilling submission. Love happened anyway, forcing its tender growth between two hearts grown stony, finding its way to unite the three of them.

 

It was wrong to leave Walter alone. How could he bear to lose them both? Yet Alex could not let go. He tried not to think of the distance to shore or of how the chill pervaded his body, made it seem like an invitation to sleep when he realized how the ocean pulled at him, at his Master held in his arms.

 

The salt water in his mouth jolted Alex into one last struggle to kick to safety. When he rose to the surface, the sun caressed his body and life was sweet. So sweet like a cluster of grapes slipping from his grip. He wanted one more taste. He wanted to hear Mulder's laughter. To feel the thrust of one of his lovers into his body, To feel Walter's strong arms around him and to experience the perfection of Walter's kiss, his kiss that made Alex feel drunk from lack of oxygen and abundance of love.

 

It couldn't be real. Walter's voice saying, "Let me take him. Come on, Alex! Let go. Trust me, love. Trust me."

 

It was Walter and Alex gratefully let go. Mulder was safe. Now the fight left Alex. He was weary and, strong as life ran through him, he wanted to sleep. He had no fear. His last trepidation had been for his lovers. He could feel the angels kissing his eyelids. He lifted his arms, both arms toward the shining light, the door into heaven.

 

Walter called Alex back. "Don't you dare die on me, you beautiful bastard."

 

Okay, so it wasn't a love sonnet, but it worked. Alex gasped as Walter's strong hand closed on his arm, shaking him hard enough to bring him from his slow slide into death. Between the two of them, they made it to shore. Alex forgot to breathe for a moment. Walter alternated his kiss of life between Mulder and Alex, his strong heart, his giant spirit enough to hold them all to earth.

 

After a short visit to the local emergency room, the three of them had returned to the villa. Mulder had rested in Alex's arms the entire trip home. Every time that Alex moved, Mulder drowsily stirred to kiss his face. As much as Alex's left arm ached, he kept Mulder's weight leaned against that side so he could stroke the stubble on his beloved's cheek with his remaining hand.

 

Walter was silent, but his neck was purple. Walter's neck was always ruddy when his blood pressure was up. Walter was pissed, royally pissed now that he knew his beloved slave and his slave's slave were safe.

 

"Walter."

 

Alex's Master sounded hoarse. He barely had enough volume to reach Alex's ears. Mulder sighed. He whispered to Alex, "Tell my Master he should spank me as soon as we return home."

 

Alex was not sure that he agreed. He shook his head slightly.

 

"I am your Master. Tell him," Mulder said, in what remained of his voice.

 

Despite the whisper, Alex heard what was there. He had to obey. Mulder had mastered him. Mulder commanded him, heart, soul, body, all of him. If his heart said to protect Mulder from harm. Tender heart. If his body cringed from the memory of spankings he had amply earned. His soul won out. His soul knew what Mulder needed and it spoke.

 

"Master's Master," Alex voice rasped, steel and velvet still despite the ravages of the ocean. "Mulder needs you to spank him."

 

"Your master should not have insisted on swimming out so far," Walter said calmly.

 

"He thought he saw the Strega in the water."

 

"I see," Walter said, sounding like the FBI assistant director he had once been. "And did you see it?"

 

"I saw something," Alex said. "It might have been a white hand sinking under the water."

 

"Or sun light reflecting off a crest," Walter pointed out.

 

"I researched it with my Master. It's true that a Strega was drowned in that water. It's true that several children have been lost from that beach and there are reports of a pretty lady leading them into the water."

 

"There's a dangerous downdraft," Walter said. "Did you research that also, my Alex?"

 

Alex couldn't help lowering his head, his eyelashes shielding his all too vulnerable eyes. "Yes."

 

"And you told Mulder.

 

Now Alex's voice was a wisp. "Yes."

 

"Mulder didn't listen."

 

"No," Alex answered when Mulder nodded at him. "No, he did not."

 

"When did you follow him into the water?" Walter asked Alex softly.

 

Walter didn't have to ask why. Why was love. Faithful, never-ending, passionate love. Love that made life worth living. Love that could lead a man to wrestle death and win. They had won. They were all alive. They had each other. Three men. One heart.

 

"I followed him when I saw how high the waves were, when he slipped the first time," Alex admitted.

 

"Did you ask him to stop?" Walter questioned. 

 

"Yes, my Master's Master," Alex said. "I don't think he heard me."

 

Mulder made a sound, disagreeing. "Don't," Mulder whispered. "Truth"

 

What was truth? Love Alex knew. Truth...truth was a knife to cut you.

 

"It's all right, Alex. I wanted to make sure Mulder knew what he risked. Not only his life, but your life."

 

Walter did not need to say that he might not live without them.

 

 

 

OooOooO

 

Stumbling into the house, supporting each other, they ignored Madame Clarissima's exclamations to go into the shower and wash the brine and the faint stench of death's embrace from their collective skin. They tumbled into their bed, clutching each other as if they still were trying to save each other from that cold, cold sea.

 

In the morning, Alex woke first and watched his lovers sleep. It was a wonder. With them he could be soft. He could be weak. He could lie in Mulder's arms for hours. He could allow Walter to tenderly start by kissing the top of his head and to explore every inch of his skin until Alex felt as if he was dissolving into his beloved. Now as Alex watched, he had to smile. If armed men broke into this room, if Walter and Mulder could not wake, Alex knew he could protect them. He could kill as ruthlessly as the assassin he had been. He would not fail or show weakness. Now he had something worth dying for. Better yet, he had two men worth living for.

 

Mulder woke next, bringing Alex to him with a crook of his finger. Scratchy morning beard scraped Alex's chin. Mulder's mouth tasted of yesterday's pasta. Mulder's thumb outlined Alex's jaw, opened his lips with a stroke. His kiss was deep and long.

 

"I'm glad to be here," Mulder said. "There was a time when I dreamed about dying for my cause. It's not like that anymore, Alex. I want to live forever. I can't imagine a paradise more perfect than having what I have now."

 

"Even if I'm going to make your beautiful ass burn?" Walter said.

 

"Even if," Mulder agreed.

 

"Need to piss first?"

 

"Yeah," Mulder agreed.

 

Alex chose to use the other bathroom on this floor, turning the shower up until the water stung his skin. He didn't want to see his Master punished, could barely stand it. He loved Walter less when he was spanking Mulder.

 

Despite his care, the spanking was not done when Alex returned to their bedroom. He froze in the doorway, his hand grabbing the frame as if his life depended on his grip. Walter's hand rose, fell, rose, fell. It sounded terrifying. The slap of a hand that daily boxed, that was weathered from hours on the firing range, that lifted weights, and wielded tools. Mulder was sobbing helplessly, tears streaming down his face, but he looked purified. The stress had left his face. He had given himself over to Walter and to pain. In a way, this was a birthing. From pain, came life. From pain, came the return of Mulder's innocence. Mulder could forgive himself after a spanking for all the crimes with which the ache of his past burdened his noble heart.

 

As Alex watched, Walter's hand connected three more times, leather against silk, each blow echoing in the large room.

 

"Finished," Walter said.

 

In one fluid moment, Mulder was gathered in his master's arms. Comforted in Walter's embrace, Mulder said, "Forgive me?"

 

"Already forgiven," Walter said. "Can you forgive yourself?"

 

"For almost getting Alex killed?" Mulder's voice shook. "Will he forgive me?"

 

Understanding now, Alex forced his fingers to unfold from the door. His knees went weak for a moment then he regained his strength and crossed the room to his Master's embrace.

 

"My life is yours. You are my Master."

 

"I am your lover, Alex," Mulder said. "I love you."

 

Walter's strong arms surrounded them both. He kissed Mulder and then Alex.

 

"Forgive yourself, Mulder. Alex will always forgive you."

 

It was true. Mulder could have flayed his skin from his bones and Alex would have forgiven him with each scream.

 

"He shouldn't have to forgive me," Mulder said. "Especially not today, not on his birthday."

 

"Mulder," Alex said. Not Master in this moment. Alex understood that. "Mulder, I followed you. You didn't command me to go. I thank you for not telling me to stay behind."

 

Alex kissed Mulder's cheek, tasting the salt on his flesh. Mulder stroked his hair, curling his fingers through it. He shuddered as the last aftermath of release left him.

 

"Let's take a shower," Mulder said. "Then I want Alex to fuck me."

 

"You think your ass can take it? It's pretty red."

 

Mulder's smile was as heated as his flesh. He said, "You know how I like it."

 

Alex's cock twitched in response. He did know and he loved the way Mulder responded to a spanking even if he didn't understand it himself.

 

The shower became a slow tease for Walter, his lovers stroking him everywhere in the pretense of washing him. Alex licked and kissed his way down until he knelt at Walter's feet, knowing he looked beautiful on his knees, knowing it was irresistible to his Master's Master.

 

A sidelong glance at his Master gave him permission to serve Walter. He loved having Walter's cock in his mouth, to feel it with his entire being. He loved the way Walter twitched with his every move, gasped when he hummed deep in his throat. He loved the way Walter's head leaned back, his hands behind him to support him, as he moaned in helpless abandon. He loved it when Walter came in his mouth, the come anointing him. He hated losing any of it, but there was so much. This was a sacrament to him. Walter was part of him in this moment, so deep inside him that no one could take him away.

 

The water was cooling. His body still taut with need, Alex allowed Mulder to lead him back to bed. His beloved sprawled over the bed, an invitation soon voiced.

 

"I want you inside me, Alex."

 

OooOooO

 

 

A ripple of sound brought Alex's eyes back to Walter, who still naked, was drunk with lust as he gazed upon the erotic picture painted by his two lovers. Walter set a pitcher on the bed table.

 

Walter raised Alex's face toward him, leaning across the bed. The kiss was hard and passionate. The shock of something cold passing from Walter's lips to his. It was ice.

 

"E' dolce quello che tu mi dici, ma più dolce è il bacio che ho rubato alla tua bocca,". Walter murmured. (1)

 

Alex's cock twitched at the sound of his Master's Master speaking Italian. He turned his attention back to Mulder, trailing kisses down his beloved, his Master's back.

 

Mulder's back was caramel in the sun that rioted through the window. His body was lovely and brown-golden from the Italian sun. Moving down the lovely length of delightful skin, Alex stopped to take another morsel of ice in his mouth; his tongue circled the blushing cheeks of his lover's velvet skinned ass. The tender skin there was hotter than Mulder's strong back, his ass still red from the spanking. Dreamingly trailing kisses, cool, cool kisses, Alex refilled his mouth frequently. He took his time working toward the cleft of Mulder's ass, content to tantalize and soothe the fiery heat from the spanking Mulder had taken from his master.

 

"Alex," Mulder said, "Oh, Alex, fuck me with your tongue. C'mon, do me, love."

 

Alex thought he tasted salt still deep inside his lover's body and salt bitter tears joined the ocean's tears as he thought of how near they had come to losing him. He shivered, remembering his fight to bring Mulder back to shore.

 

"Do me, Alex. Inside me. Now!"

 

Such sweet obedience to be commanded to pleasure...

 

No protection. Skin against skin. His cock inside his lover, his Master. Hips moving together. Mulder's moans and sobs urging Alex on. He filled his Master. He felt his body explode, dissolve. He took. He was taken. And, oh... And, oh...

 

Coming back from free flight, from pleasure that sent him soaring to heaven, Alex found himself between his two lovers, Walter in back of him, Mulder in front of him.

 

"Happy birthday, beautiful," Mulder whispered tenderly.

 

It was all that Alex could want, he thought, but then there would be more.

 

Love was sweet.

 

 

(1) Your words to me are sweet, but the kiss I stole from your lips is sweeter.


End file.
